Grayworld
by Da Ban
Summary: Ban and Ginji are in the 6th grade. They go to a new school built over an old school. When Ban and Ginji get into a fight because of April fools, they find them selfs escaping Grayworld.
1. Default Chapter

Grayworld

Prologue

"_We knew he was evil."_

"_But…he was the only one around."_

"_He hated kids."_

"_We wouldn't stay still for him."_

"_He told us to say, 'Cheese'."_

"_A huge flash came."_

"_We couldn't see anything."_

"_We closed our eyes and covered our faces."_

"_When we opened them…"_

"_All of us were stuck in…"_

"_Grayworld."_


	2. The start

Chapter One

The start

One day Ginji woke up. He went up to the calendar to see what the day was. It said, March 31.

_March 31? That was yesterday! _Ginji thought _Oh, yeah!_

"Sorry calendar!" Ginji said as he tore out the "March 31" paper and there it was! APRIL 1ST! Ginji's favorite time of the year, because so far he was the king of Pranks!

Ginji and Ban lost there parents in a terrible accident, as someone had told them because they were young when that had happened, so Ban and Ginji live in some rich guy's house, because he loved children and if they didn't have any parents, they'd stay with him.Ginji ran down to Ban's room. He used a little thunder power on the locks to open the door and barged into the room. Then he ran into Ban's room.

"…Ban?" Ginji called out looking around, _hmmm…no sight of Ban…_

"Hello, I've been waiting for you, Raitei," Said a voice like Jackal's.

Ginji gasped, "Jackal!"

"Hehehe, yes it's me…"

"Show yourself!" Ginji yelled then he remembered about Ban, "Did you do something to Ban!"

"Hehehe…you mean that sleeping fool (A/N: I regret)? I got rid of him and burned his body to flames!"

"W-what?" Ginji looked at Ban's bed there was ashes on the bed, "No, no, no, NO!"

"Muhahahaha! Yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Ginji started crying. But, then he could here some laughing that sounded like Ban's. It was coming from the bathroom. So, Ginji barged into the bathroom and found Ban laughing, his face red. He was holding a microphone the can change your voice by tune.

"BAN!" Ginji yelled.

"Hey! You-should-have-seen-the-look-on-your-face!" Ban said with a laugh between every word.

"YOU BITCH!" Ginji yelled.

"Bitch? How can I be a bitch? I'm not a girl, and does it look like I have fur all over my body?" Ban asked.

"…Y-YOU! YOU JACKASS!" Ginji yelled.

"And you call yourself the king!"

"Whatever. That's a good prank. I admit. I fell right for it."

They went into the bed room. Ginji looked at the bed, ashes covering it.

"Hey, where were the ashes from?" Ginji asked.

"Ash tray." Ban answer simply.

"Ash tray? Where'd you get that?"

"Paul!"

Ban cleans the ash up and they sat on Ban's bed, exchanging jokes, riddles, and simple pranks (A/N: Awww…What sweet best friends!). When they did the Staring contest, Ginji spaced out for a while then he came back to his senses.

"Hey, how about we get something to eat?" Ban asked.

"Yeah, we haven't eaten anything yet!" Ginji said.

They went to MC Donald. While they were eating Ginji spilled some salt.

"Ginji, take some salt and throw it behind your back!" Ban said.

"Why?" Ginji asked.

"Because then you'll have good luck!"

"I don't believe in luck!"

After they ate, Ginji waited out side while Ban was in the bathroom. Then he stepped on a crack. He's cell phone rang.

"Mushi mushi." Ginji said.

"Hello, Ginji Amano?" The person on the phone asked.

"That's me!" Ginji said.

"We'll, your mom just broke her back and the fee is a lot! Can we take it out of your account?" (A/N: Strange, he doesn't have a mom!)

"What? Well, okay…" Ginji said.

"Bye!"

Ginji turned off his cell phone and a few seconds later Ban came out.

"Wanna go to the amusement park?" Ban asked.

"What? I thought you hated parks!" Ginji said.

"Well, I guess you don't wanna go!"

"Wait! I want to _go_!" Ginji said.

"Huh? You want to go? You could have went when I asked you!" Ban said.

"…Huh? Wait…YOU FOOL! I can't believe I fell for that one too! God! Saying "Go" as in bathroom! Ban your good!" Ginji said. (A/N: Get it? Ginji said he wanted to go to the park, but Ban made him say it in a way that he wanted to go to the bathroom!)

So, they went to the amusement park and started looking at the rides.

"I want to go on that one!" Ginji said as he pointed at the 'Over Kill' ride.

"Go ahead." Ban said.

Ginji ran to the ride, but he went under the latter and then the ride broke down!

"See, bad luck!" Ban said, reminding Ginji of the salt.

"It's just a coincident!" Ginji said as Ban left. Then Ginji stepped on a crack. His cell phone rang.

"Mushi mushi." Ginji said.

"Mr. Amano, Your mother's back healed! But, it seems that right when it healed, she broke her back again!" The person said.

"WHAT?" Ginji screamed.

"We'll need your money again!"

"…Fine!" Ginji said as he turned the cell phone off. Then Ban came around.

"What happened? I just heard you scream!" Ban said.

"Oh, my mom broke her back." Ginji said.

Ban noticed that Ginji was stepping on a crack.

"Bad luck!" Ban said.

"It's just a coincident!" Ginji hissed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go win a game!" Ban said as he ran to the game section.

Ginji signed, then he kicked a rock, it broke a mirror, the closest ride broke down, Ginji said "DAMN!" And Ban said "Bad luck!"

It had been 2 hours in the park with bad luck; Ginji was getting mad, very, VERY mad. A black cat passed by. Another ride broke down.

"DAMNIT!" Ginji yelled as he started jumping up and down.

"…Uh, Ginji…" Ban said.

"WHAT!" Ginji yelled.

"You're stepping on a crack…" Ban said.

"IT'S NOT LIKE MY MOM IS GOING TO BREAK HER BACK AGAIN!" Ginji yelled.

Then the whole park broke down and then Ginji fell down a whole that was underneath him.

"Well, it couldn't be worse!" Ban called down.

"ARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginji yelled.

"What? What's happening?" Ban called down.

"A poisonous snake!" Ginji screamed.

"How do you know it's poisonous?"

"IT BIT ME!"

"Just because it bit you doesn't mean it's poisonous!"

"I'M ITCHY! ITCHY!"

"But, you've been itching yourself sense this morning!"

"…IT'S ITCHIER!"

"Well…don't scratch!"

"HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSE TO SCRATCH!"

"…I don't know!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?"

"IT BIT MY EYE OFF! MY EYE!"

"Ewwwww…was that necessary?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY OTHER EYE!"

"…How are you still alive?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"…Are you dead yet?"

"NO! B-Ban-Chan! There's s-something I've always wanted to tell yo-OH MY GOD! YOU IT TOOK MY BRAIN OUT!"

"…Oh………Nice joke…"

"NO! REALLY! THIS ISN'T A JOKE!"

Ban looked down the hole, "Ginji, that isn't your brain! That's Poop!"

"ARRGHHH! I STEP ON POOP! WAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And then, Ban didn't reply.

"Ban? BAN? Are you still there?" Ginji cried.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, I'm still up here." Ban said lazily.

"Why don't you do something to help me?" Ginji screamed.

"…Like…calling a hospital?" Ban asked.

"Yeah! HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE!" Ginji screamed.

"Because…APRIL FOOLS!" Ban yelled.

"WHAT? I'M HALF DEAD! YOU MADE MY EYES FALL OFF!"

"Your eyes didn't fall off. Here I'll help you up and tell you everything!" Ban said as he brought Ginji up.

And this is what happened:

When they were in MC Donald, Ban pushed Ginji's hand so that it would knock over the salt shaker.

When Ban went to the bathroom, he actually didn't. He was waiting near the bathroom door for Ginji to step on a near by crack, and when he did, Ban phoned Ginji's cell phone and told him that his mother broke his back, when he was done he went back to Ginji.

When Ginji wanted to go on the "Over Kill", Ban knew that there was a ladder there and Ginji would walk through it! And he noticed a crack so he left and when Ginji stepped on it, Ban called him.

I bet your asking yourself, "Then how did the rides break down?"

Well, the rides had a button that says, "Break down" and "repair". You see, the rides can fix themselves!

And with the hole part, Ginji stepped into a hole! And Ban threw down a fake snake, and some dirt, the dirt fell on Ginji's eyes and it made Ginji think he didn't have any eyes because he couldn't see!

"WAAAHHHH!" Ginji cried as he ran away.

"…Whoops…" Ban mumbled.

How was this? I put a lot of effort in it! Review!


	3. Getting lost

Chapter two

Getting lost

Summary:

A new day, an old start. Everyday was the same for Get Backers Middle school. Ginji had not talked to Ban at all, he was too sad.

Bus stop:

Ban, Ginji, and everyone else from Mr. Moneybag's place (the dude who liked kids from the first chapter.) was waiting for the bus…at the bus stop…and there waiting…so…yeah…

"Wow, it rained a lot last night!" 6th grader Himiko pointed out.

"Obviously!" 8th grader Shido said.

"Yeah, at least it won't rain again until the after noon!" Ban said.

Then it started to rain.

"…Well, at least it's not storming!" Shido said.

And then they heard lighting.

"Good thing there isn't a tornado!" Himiko said.

Then a tornado came.

"Well, at least it didn't flood." Ban said.

Then there was water that came all the way up to Ban's chest.

"Well, at least it's not-" Shido started.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" 8th grade Jackal yelled.

"Hailing…" Shido finished.

"Or snowing!" Himiko said.

Then it was raining, storming, having a tornado, flooding, hailing, AND snowing in the middle of spring and summer.

"Is there something wrong here?" Ban asked as a fire was made.

"Yes, the laws of physics." Shido answered

"Everyone, change your potential energy into kinetic energy and run for your lives!" 7th grade Sakura screamed.

"I don't know what potential energy and kinetic energy is, but I have a feeling that I should run!" Ban yelled.

"Good instincts!" Sakura yelled back.

All the kids ran back to the house and dried off. Mr. Moneybags watched the news to see if they had school and here was there response:

"GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And you might of guest that they had school, well of course they had school, and going to school on a flood day is what makes this fan fiction funny!

Anyway, they got on the bus and went to school. It took 2 hours just to get to school and half of the kids were falling asleep while others were getting answers for there homework.

When they finally got there they were told that school was closed so everyone was like: "WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! **_NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY BACKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_**

So they went all the way back. Then they went back home, buuuuuuuuttttt! Mr. Moneybags had to go to work to get money bags!

"So, Mr. Moneybags went to work and we're lock out side the house where it is raining, storming, no more tornado because it died out, flooding, hailing, and snowing! CAN IT GET ANY WORSE?" Jackal screamed.

"Well, there could be hail the size of a soccer ball!" Ban said.

A piece of hail a size of a soccer ball hit Jackal in the head.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Jackal said, "…Please?"

"20 bucks." Ban said, Jackal gave Ban 20 bucks.

2 hours later…

"You know, why don't we just go to our neighbor's house?" Ban asked.

"…Why didn't you say that before!" Jackal screamed.

"You told me to shut up!" Ban said.

"STOP FIGHTING AND LET'S GET TO THE HOUSE!" Sakura screamed.

They went to the neighbor's house and stayed there until Mr. Moneybags came back.

Friday…

"Wahoo!" Ban yelled as he ran out side, "It's Friday and tomorrow there is NO school!"

Then Mr. Moneybags came outside.

"Kids! Guess what! The news just reported that we are going to skip today, Sunday, and Saturday! So, today is Monday!"

"I-is that possible!" Ban asked.

"Yes."

"I HATE THE MEDIA!"

School…

"Okay class! We will now continue to do our role play presentations! About how to communicate!" The teacher said, "Now we have, Ban and Himiko doing the bad grade act! Ban as the teacher and Himiko as the student!"

Ban and Himiko walk up to the front of the room.

"Teacher!" Himiko said.

"Yes?"

"You mother…how can you give me an F! I listen to your…class, I do your…homework, and do you know how much…pain that cost!" (A/n: there in school so there not really cursing!)

"Look, you probably didn't study, you should take a re-take!"

"You cased me pain and know I'll cause you pain!" Himiko said, fake kicking Ban in the (A/n: ahem)!

Ban falls to the ground, all the kids started laughing.

"I think you really hit me!" Ban said.

"Oops. You okay?" Himiko asked.

"Yeah…"

Ban got up.

"That was negative!" The teacher said, "You may go back to your seats."

Bell before 7th period…

Ban and Ginji walked to 7th period. Both silent. Himiko came down the hall way.

"Guys, the door said to go to the computer lab! See ya there!" Himiko said running off.

Ban and Ginji walked down the same hallway Himiko did. But, science they were new, they didn't know where to go.

"Err…was it here?" Ban asked.

"…"

"You still angry about April Fools?"

"…"

"C'mon!"

"…"

"…I think we're lost…"

"What do you mean?" Ginji finally said.

"Does this hallway look familiar to you?" Ban asked.

Ginji looked around the hall. Ban had been trying to cheer Ginji up while they were walking and they ended up lost. The hallway they were in looked nothing like the schools. This hallway was rundown, dusty, and looked as if it was about to collapse.

Ban looked at his watch.

"Huh?" He said, "The bell was supposed to ring 10 minutes ago!"

"Are you sure your watch is right?" Ginji asked.

"I got 18 watches on my arm that says the same thing, how can I be wrong?" Ban said as he folded up his sleeves reveling 18 watches.

"Are you sure? One of them has to be different!" Ginji said in a near scream.

"Okay, stay calm! We're going to side track our steps." Ban said.

The two turned around to see that there were 4 hallways and the fact that's they were turning around a lot and the fact that they were in the middle of were they intercepted and the fact that all the hallways looked the same and the fact that they might not live and the fact that it was creepy and the fact that I'm being annoying right now…I'll stop.

"Aw crap!" The two said together.


End file.
